La véritable face de l'amour
by Yuigha
Summary: Charlie Johanson à 17. Elle vit au Japon seule. Abandonnée par ces parents et ces proches elle vit une vie de solitude jusqu'à ce quelle fasse une rencontre qui viendra tout changer.


**Bonjour à tous et toute ici Yuigha. C'est ma première Fanfic que j'écris (HORRAYY). Je préviens d'avance ça sera un Yuri, ce qui veut dire une relation entre deux femmes, il y aura des Lemons, mais je prévient les gros perverts qu'il n'y en aura que le nécessaire. Sur ce Lisez, Appréciez(j'espère^^) et mettezdes review c'est appréciez :)**

La véritable face de l'amour

Pourquoi les êtres humains ne peuvent-ils pas tous ce ressembler...c'est a ça que la jeune Charlie Johanson réfléchissait sans-cesse depuis la fin de ces cours à l'école élémentaire.  
Âgée de 17 ans, les cheveux court ,avec les bouts coiffée en pointe, d'une couleur noir nuit, elle avait la peau blême, grande, musclée, elle était magnifique, mais un seul détail selon elle la gênait dans tout ceci. Ces yeux, les deux était d'une couleur différente. L'un étant mauve, l'autre était orange. Ces couleurs hors du commun lui avait valu un léger rejet de sa famille qui sans trop lui démontrer donnais de plus en plus d'attention à sa sœur cadette. Ces camarades scolaire lui rendait tout aussi bien,ceux avec qui elle entretenait une relation d'amitié l'avait abandonnée sans aucun regret la désignant de monstre et petit à petit elle ce retrouva seule. Le reste de ces études primaires furent remplis de tristesses, de larmes, d'insultes et de haines tout cela à cause d'une simple différence.

Ce monde...est Pourri,pensa t-elle

Chapitre 1 : A New Day

C'était une nouvelle journée, Charlie ce réveilla comme a tous les jours a 7h pour aller a son école secondaire. Elle se fit couler du café et alla le déguster sur le balcon de son appartement.  
Elle avait quittée la maison familiale du Québec pour déménager à Tokyo au Japon a l'âge de 14 ans, enfin déménager était un grand mot puisqu'en faite elle c'était enfuie, elle en avait marre de toujours devoir ce battre avec les autres ne serai-ce que pour aller tranquillement en cours et un jour ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

C'était une journée pluvieuse, Charlie revint de ces cours toute mouillée, mais bizarrement fière et heureuse de sa journée. En effet elle venait de décrochée la note de passage en mathématique et en science ces deux matières dans laquelle elle avait le plus de difficulté :

\- Je suis rentrée, dit Charlie toute joyeuse en se dirigeant vers le salon où ces parent regardait tranquillement la télévision après être revenu d'une longue journée e travail.

-Oh, mais c'est nôtre merveilleuse fille, dit sa mère en souriant, alors comment va tu en cette journée pluvieuse?

-Je vais très bien!, s'exclama t-elle, regarder j'ai eu mon relever de notes, leur dit-elle en leurs passant le document de son bulletin.

-Eh bien, regardons ça, lui dit son père sans même la regarder. À ce même moment la jeune sœur de Charlie, Bella âgée de deux ans de moins que sa sœur, fit irruption dans la salle.

-Maman, Papa, Maman, Papa regarder regarder, s'exclama t-elle en sautant de joie.

Elle brandissait au nez de ces parents ,passant même devant sa grande sœur, un cahier semblable au cahier de Charlie : son propre bulletin.

-Oohh, mais c'est nôtre petite chérie dit sont père en regardant la gamine arriver, vient montre nous cela, dit le géniteur le sourire au lèvre.

-..mais papa, tu allait regarder le miens..murmura Charlie déçue.  
-Charlie attend deux seconde seulement ok?, lui dit sont père

Celui ci et sa mère regardèrent le bulletin de la jeune fille et sourirent, pour sa part l'aîné regarda par dessus leurs épaules et vue des échecs a plusieurs endroits et se demanda pourquoi ces parents la tenait en si grande estiment.

-Bon, maman,papa vous regardez le mien maintenant?demanda la jeune fille qui avait hâte de montrée le résultat de ces heures d'études à ces parents.

-Bon d'accord d'accord dit sont père d'une voix énervée, voyons ça.

Il prit la pile de feuille et avec sa femme commença a regarder les notes de son aînée : Eh bien dit-il à peine 1 minute après avoir poser les yeux sur le bulletin de sa fille je crois que cela aurait pu être mieux, il le déposa et regarda sa plus jeune et lui sourit je suis fière de toi a chérie tu es bien ma fille La petite sourit, mais Charlie elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ce passait papa..dit-elle hésitante tu as bien vue non? J'ai eu une énorme augmentation de note en math j'ai réussis a passer et pour mes autres matières je suis au dessus de la moyenne.

-C'est insuffisant trancha son paternel, tu aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux que ça. En plus, continua t-il tu es l'aînée tu es sensée montrer l'exemple et ta sœur se débrouille mieux que toi.

-Ces notes ne sont pourtant pas terrible...murmura t-elle, sans le savoir elle venait de mettre le feux au poudre.

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT CHARLIE! S'exclama son père, TU ESSAYE TOUJOURS DE PARAÎTRE MIEUX QUE TA SOEUR ALORS QUE POURTANT ELLE EST DIX MÊME CENT FOIS MEILLIEURE QUE TOI!

Devant le regard furieux de son géniteur, la jeune femme chercha du réconfort dans le regard de sa mère, mais celle-ci détourna le regard sans la regarder. Son seul soutiens, celle en qui elle avait confiance et qui semblait encore la comprendre venait de lui tourner le dos. C'était comme ci plus rien n'existait, son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle n'arrivait plus a respirer.

Tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de tourner le dos a ces parents monter tranquillement dans sa chambre et n'en sortie pas. Le lendemain matin, comme tout les jours la petite famille ce réunissais dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner, mais quelqu'un manqua à l'appel vous devinez qui,mais ils ne firent comme si leur fille n'était pas la (pour changer). Les jours passer et aucune trace de Charlie, sa mère la première s'inquiétât : Chéri, c'est bizarre tu ne trouve pas? Nous n'avons pas vue Charlie depuis des jours! S'enquit la mère.

-Et alors? Demanda le père j'en ai ma claque de cette peste

-Allons elle n'a rien fait tu ne fais que passer ta haine sur elle, n'enragea sa femme, monte et va lui parler tout de suite!

-OK OK sa va! S'exclama t-il, il monta les marche lourdement et arriva devant la chambre de sa fille, aller Charlie sort ordonna son père en cognant a la porte, mais aussitôt que son poignet toucha le bois elle glissa d'elle même. Intriguer, il entra la chambre était froide et sombre,en allumant la lumière il ne vit personne pas l'ombre d'une sourit. Tout ce qu'il vit fut la feuille de papier déposer sur son lit : CHÉRIE VITE VIENS VOIR!, s'écria t-il la mère arriva à la course et vit son mari sur ces genoux tremblant,un semblant de gémissement semblais venir de lui et elle se rendit compte que son époux pleurais, mais pourquoi?

-Voyons que ce passe t-il? Demanda t-elle doucement?

-Re.. reegg..regarde sanglota l'homme accroupit a côté d'elle . Elle prit la feuille de papier et lorsqu'elle eu finie de lire elle laissa tomber la lettre et mit la main devant sa bouche. Son mari la prit dans ces bras en lui demandant : Mais qu'avons nous fais? Et ils se mirent tout deux à pleurer devant le bout de papier qui les avaient mit tout deux dans cette état où l'on pouvait lire :

Lorsque vous lirez ceci je serais partie depuis longtemps, où? Je ne vous le direz pas, je ne veux pas que vous me retrouviez jamais. Pour moi je mets fin a cette souffrance autant pour moi que pour vous je suis fatiguer épuisée de devoir toujours jouer le rôle de celle qui va bien en souriant. Vous m'avez trahie mie a bout je n'en peut plus de vous alors je vous dit adieux,car je ne compte pas revenir je vivrais ma vie comme je l'entend

Charlie.

 **Et voilà mon premier Chapitre La suite Bientôt Tchoww**

 **Yuigha**


End file.
